Mercs in Love
by Root Beer Baby
Summary: Cupid decides to visit Teufort. Unfortunately, she causes some problems for the ladies of the BLU Team. However are these women suppose to beat the RED team if they keep on trying to hug and kiss them? MOVING TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN! THIS STORY IS BEING DELETED FROM ! REPEAT, THIS STORY IS BEING DELETED FROM !
1. Chapter One: Love at First Sight

_Gosh, I haven't been on here in forever! Anyways, I have a thing for those stories where people fall in love with other people and chaos ensues. This is one of your stories. Enjoy!_

Chapter One: Love at First Sight

It was another dry, warm day in Teufort. The sun beat down, warming the earth. The air was filled with a sweltering heat, causing any creatures that lived in the area to seek shade. For the most part, people were staying indoors. The only people who were out were the employees of Builders League United and Reliable Excavation Demolition. Today, the murderous madams of Blu were working to get back their intelligence.

But so far, they were not having much luck. The Reds had been careful today. Lucky for them but unlucky for the Blus.

"God, what a boring day," Alice said, lifting up her eye patch. "Also, my bad eye is getting sweaty."

"I hear ya," Mandy yawned as she took off her aviators. "Where are those Reds?"

The Demo Lady stood up and peered out of the window. Nope, they were nowhere to be found. This was odd. The two of them usually would have killed at least a Scout but today was a weird day. Sighing, the dark skinned woman sat down and picked up a beer.

"Want one?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Mandy said.

She opened her hand and caught the bottle. Normally, she didn't drink on the job but today was a boring day. It had been two hours since the intelligence had been snagged but not a single Red had run by. So the two ladies of Blu were stuck up in a tower with not a single thing to do.

Well, they thought the day would be boring.

Little did they know that there was a certain famous icon of love was floating around. Yes, Cupid, that famous girl of love, had found her way to Teufort. This was her first time here and she was excited! She loved visiting new places. According to her reports, there was a group of men who desperately needed lovers. Lucky for her, there was also a group of women who needed boyfriends. It was perfect!

She bounced as bit as she searched around for her first loveless target. But imagine her surprise when she found two! She watched as a young man carrying a baseball bat carried a briefcase on his back. He was followed by an older man in a white lab coat. They were perfect! But she needed to find some ladies. Where could she find them? That was when she heard a gunshot.

"Shit!" Scout shouted. "It's the Blu Sniper!"

Confused, Cupid looked up at where Scout was pointing. Up in a wooden tower was a woman! Behind her, Cupid saw another woman who threw something down onto the ground. The two men scattered as the earth exploded. Cupid clapped her hands in delight. This was going to be perfect! Smiling, she waited for the ladies to come down.

"Ha, you missed you blind freak!" Scout shouted.

Taking his bat, Scout swung at the legs of the tower. The tower, being old, gave way. Mandy cursed and grabbed Alice by the hand as she jumped out. The two women rolled onto the ground. Coughing, Mandy tried to sit up but found the Red Scout standing above her. He grinned at her, his bat ready and itching to bash some skulls in. So much for a boring day!

"Shit." She muttered.

Cupid tsked. Such language! It was unbecoming for a lady! Oh Cupid missed the good old days when women were polite, petite ladies. She was not a fan of this modern woman. Well love was going to fix that! She gave her jeweled specter a kiss before waving it in the air.

"Powers of love, come to me!" She said. "These two men are in need of women in their lives!"

Mandy and Alice waited for the brutal beating that they would receive. But just as Scout raised his bat, something happened. A burst of pink energy came out of nowhere and hit the two men in the back. They screamed out in pain as their eyes turned bright red. Mandy was in shock for a second but she then realized this was a great opportunity to escape! She helped Alice stand but she found herself confused by this strange display. They looked at each other for a second before Mandy grabbed the suitcase from Scout's back.

As for Medic and Scout had no idea what was going on. How could they? They didn't know Cupid existed! All they knew was that they were in pain. But it wasn't physical pain. No, it was the pain of loneliness! They were suddenly overcome with urges. It was like something inside them had snapped. They wanted to hug someone, to hold someone! Oh, how their hearts ached for someone to love. Their hearts were hearting, crying out for someone to please love them!

The energy beam soon disappeared. Scout was the first to look up. And the first person he looked at was Mandy. It was at this moment that Scout realized how beautiful she was! Her strong arms, her dark, chestnut hair and her willowy figure! She was like a strong, lovely nymph that came forth from the forest. His heart began to beat as he gazed upon her loveliness. Scout never wanted to stop looking at her! His life was complete now that she was here.

The Medic's eyes fell upon Alice. What a beauty she was! Never had he seen such a beautiful afro on a woman. If only she wasn't wearing the eye patch! He wanted to look into her deep, rich eyes! She was like an ebony goddess sent from the heavens. How he wanted to touch her smooth, soft face. Oh, his heart was going mad! This woman as the love of his life and he needed her, badly.

There was a slight awkward silence as the two male mercs stared at the two female killers. Mandy looked at Alice, confused.

"Um-they're starring at us." Mandy said.

"Yeah," Alice said. "They also aren't shooting us or trying to get away."

"Oi, you blokes okay?" Mandy asked.

_Oh god, she was speaking to him! Okay Scout, act cool! Don't seem too desperate. Just reply._

"Yeah," Scout grinned at her. "I'm great."

"Well aren't you going to fight us?" Alice asked.

_Oh, her voice is so soft and lyrical like a flute! Quick, respond!_

"Why would we fight?" Medic inquired, cocking his head slightly.

Mandy and Alice looked at each other again. Was this some kind of joke? It had to be. Maybe they were being pranked.

"Because we're enemies?" Mandy replied.

"We are?" Scout looked at Medic. "I don't remember that."

"Me either." Medic agreed.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Mandy said. "Let's go Alice."

Alice nodded as Mandy started walking away, briefcase in hand. They were quiet until Alice noticed something. Scout and Medic were following them. Okay, that was weird. When they followed by Reds, they were usually trying to shoot them. But both Scout and Medic had forsaken their weapons. They were also wearing extremely goofy smiles on their faces. Alice tapped Mandy on the shoulder and pointed to the two men behind them.

"The hell?"

"Walk faster." Alice whispered.

Mandy nodded and they picked up the pace. However, the two Reds did the same. They went faster, desperate to rid themselves of two. But each time they picked up speed, Scout and Medic did too. Soon, they were soon running with the two men after them. In a desperate attempt to be alone, they ducked into an alley way. They pressed themselves against the wall and watched as the two Reds disappeared.

"Phew!" Alice sighed. "Thank God!"

"Honestly, what the bloody hell has gotten into those two?" Mandy asked.

"No idea!" Alice shrugged. "Who knows what goes through the mind of a Red?"

"_Guten Tag_!"

Alice jumped as the Medic suddenly appeared. How he had found her, she had no idea! Granted, she was not happy to see him. He was starring right at her, smiling like a mad men. Now Alice had faced many enemies on the battlefield; she had fought mutants, robots, even a wizard. But right now, she was slightly scared. She really didn't like how the Red Medic was looking at her. It was almost like he wanted something from her.

"I found you _mein geliebter!_" He exclaimed. "Why did you run away from me?"

"Because we're enemies! Didn't we just go through this?"

"But I don't want to be your enemy! I want to be your _liebhaber_! I adore you! "

"Can you speak English dear? I can't understand half the things you're saying!" Alice sighed. "Look, I'm going to go okay? You stay here."

"You're leaving me?" The Medic looked terrified for a second. "No, please don't go!"

He suddenly clung to her. Alice yelped as the two of them fell to the ground. Frustrated, she tried to push the man off of her but his hold was too strong. Mandy, officially weirded out, reached down and started trying to get him off. She wasn't having much luck as the Medic was holding onto Alice for dear life.

"Get off of her you wanker!" She shouted.

"I will never let her go! She is mine!" He said, rubbing his face into her stomach.

"Get off! Now!" Mandy tugged at him with all her might.

She would have kept doing this when she felt arms around her waist. She looked down to see the Scout, looking up at her with big, puppy dog eyes. Okay, now this was just getting annoying. Snarling, Mandy tried to push him away. However, she found that Scout was a lot stronger than he looked. His grip around her waist was tightening and despite being taller than him, she could not push him away. She glared at him.

"Hey good looking."

"Get off of me." She demanded.

"Nah," He said, hugging her some more. "I like this. I think I'll stay like forever."

"How about this? You either let go or you lose your arms."

"You're so beautiful when you threaten people!" He sighed.

Mandy was tired of this. Sighing, she pulled back her arm and punched Scout right in the face. He toppled backwards, landing on the ground. He spit out a tooth and blood ran down his chin but he still wore a smile. Mandy recoiled slightly.

"Man, I love a woman with a mean right hook!" He said, standing up. "Hit me again!"

"What?" She looked disgusted.

"Mandy? Love? A little help here?" Alice was still trying to push the Medic off of her.

"_Mein Windbeutel, mein kleine Puppe, mein niedlichen Taube_!" The Medic babbled.

"Kinda busy!" Mandy said as Scout attached himself to her leg.

"Come on, hit me! I've been bad! Punish me!" He said.

"Okay, that is enough."

Two huge hands picked up both men. Alice stood up and brushed herself off. Standing there was the Blu Heavy, Olga. The strong, muscular woman held the two men up as if they were like children. She looked calm as she stared at the two enemies with her cool, blue eyes.

"Olga!" Mandy exclaimed. "Oh thank God! You are a lifesaver!"

"Why are leetle men acting so strange?" She asked, looking at the Reds.

"No! _Mein Geißblatt!_" The Medic reached for Alice.

"Come on, we're just starting to have fun!" The Scout whined, trying to get free. "You ladies go back to base while I take care of these two." Olga said. "Olga, I owe you a drink!" Alice said. Mandy and Alice ran off towards their base. Both Medic and Scout cried out as if someone had stabbed them in the stomach. Olga rolled her eyes and walked towards the Red base. If there was one thing she wouldn't stand for, it was the men of Red messing with her team mates. Trying to kill them was fine but unwanted romantic advances were another thing entirely. As she carried them, the two men complained all the way. "Let me go!" Scout demanded. "That's my girlfriend running away!" "Mandy is not your girlfriend," Olga said. "You have not gone on a date yet. She also did not enjoy your hugs." "What are you, a love guru?" Scout asked. "No, just a woman who knows what is what." Olga roughly dropped both men in front of their base. "Stay on your side." She commanded before walking away. Scout and Medic watched as Olga walked away. Scout stuck his tongue at her before pouting. "I don't want to stay here!" Scout pouted. "I wanna be with my girl!" "I already miss my _mein Erdbeerkuchen_." Medic said sadly. "You know what we have to do right?" Scout said. "We have to sneak into the Blu base." "You're right! Later when that bull of a woman isn't on guard!" "Let's keep this a secret between us okay? Don't want the boys to get jealous."


	2. Chapter Two: How did you Get in Here?

UPDATE TIME!

I'm glad people are enjoying this. Makes me happy. You have no idea.

Chapter Two: How did you Get in Here?

"Gretel?"

"Yes?"

The German woman, who had been working on a crossword puzzle looked up as Alice entered the room. One of her pet sparrows, Minvera, flew over and landed on Alice's shoulder. The Demowoman smiled, tickling the bird's chin.

"Oh, hello Alice," Gretel pet her pencil down. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Alice said down across from Gretel. "Can you translate something for me?"

"I can try."

"Okay," Alice said. "Let me see—what does _mein geliebter _mean?"

"Where did you hear that?" Gretel arched an eyebrow.

"From the Red Medic," Alice answered. "He called me that among a bunch of other names."

"Well, _geliebter_ means beloved," Gretel said. "So—he was calling you my beloved."

"What?" Alice sounded shock. "That can't be right!"

"No, that is what it means. Did he call you anything else?"

"Yes! He also called me-let me see if I can remember this right-_Mein Windbeutel, mein kleine Puppe, _and _mein niedlichen Taube_."

"Really?" It was Gretel's turn to be shocked. "Alice, those all are pet names! He called you his cream puff, his little doll and his cute dove!"

"What? Gretel, you're not playing a prank on me are you?"

"No! I swear, all those things sound like pet names. Why on Earth would the Red Medic talk to you in such a manner?"

"I don't know! One moment everything was normal but then all of the sudden, he started acting strange," Alice sighed. "He got really antsy when I told him I was about to leave. Hell, he jumped me and clung to for dear life."

"Odd indeed," Gretel mused. "Did anything happen with Mandy?"

"Yes! The Red Scout attached himself to her! Hell, when she hit him, he asked to be hit again!"

"Strange," Gretel said. "It almost sounds like—the Red Scout was in love with Mandy."

"Gretel, that's crazy! The Reds hate our guts."

"True but from what you've told me, it really does sound like love," Gretel paused. "Did anything happen?"

"Well, there was this strange pink light that came out of nowhere," Alice said. "But it disappeared as quickly as it came."

"Pink light?" Gretel stood up. "I'm going to look into that. In the meantime, try to relax. Your day sounds like it's been hectic."

"Yes ma'am."

Mandy sighed as she took off her hat. What a day! Never had the Reds been so annoying! Thank god for Olga though. Really, without the Heavy's help, who knows what would have happened! Right now, the only thing on her mind was a nice refreshing shower. The heat was getting to her and she also felt icky after having the Red Scout on her. Maybe she should take two showers.

She took off her boots, trying to ignore the stench. She peeled off the rest of her clothing, her outfit nearly sticking to her skin. Once she was naked, she grabbed her basket of toiletries and wrapped a towel around herself before heading down the hallway. "Hey Mandy!" Mandy turned to see the Blu team's Scout, Piper, running up to her. The young girl had her red hair in pig tails and was wearing a pink polka dotted bikini. She jogged in place, never really content with being still. Mandy smiled at the younger girl. "After you're done in the showers, come sun bathe with me and Al!" She said. Sun bathing? Well, Mandy was as pale as a ghost. It was also hard to say no to the young girl. Besides, she had nothing better to do. "Okay, sounds nice," Mandy said. "Let me wash the stench of Red off me first." "Hurry up!" Piper smiled as she ran out towards the pool. Mandy entered the showers. She found it was void of life. She was slightly thankful for this. She didn't mind hanging out with the girls but every once in a while she enjoyed time to herself. Finding herself a stall, she turned on the water and stood under the spout. She sighed happily as the water washed over her. God, it felt good. It was like all the filth was just falling from her body. She hummed a bit before starting to sing. _Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup_ _They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe_ _Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind_ _Possessing and caressing me_ Mandy reached for her shampoo and squirted some into her hand. She heard the door to the showers open. She didn't think nothing of it. The others probably wanted to get clean too. She lathered up her hair, whistling. She was fine until she got some shampoo in her eyes. "Aw, bloody hell!" She cursed. "Here, use this." "Thank you," She said as someone handed her a towel. "God that stings." Wait a minute. That voice. That wasn't a female voice. In fact, she knew that voice all too well. She heard it today, constantly. Mandy slowly turned to see the Red Scout, standing right next to her. "Hi sugar!" He said. Mandy replied with an extremely loud scream. "Did ya hear something?" Piper asked Alice. "I didn't hear anything." Alice said. Alice was laying down on a blanket, soaking up some rays. Yes, it was a hot day but it was also beautiful and she was going to enjoy it. She reached up to unclip her bikini top as she preferred to sun bathe topless. She discarded it and laid back down. She watched as Piper dipped her feet into the pool. "Piper," She said. "When you get a chance, be a dear and rub some lotion on my back?" "Sure thing Al!" Piper said. Smiling, Alice closed her eyes. She just loved warm days like this. The warmth was so inviting and enjoyable. It was rare they got nice days like this. When they did, she always made the most of it. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize someone had come over to her. But once she felt the cold lotion on her hands, she shivered slightly. "Oh, not too much Piper! I don't want to be oily all day." "Yes, _mein Plätzchen_!" Alice's smile disappeared. Okay, first Piper didn't know any German and secondly, Piper didn't have a thick German accent. Also, she was pretty sure Piper hadn't suddenly switched genders. That could only mean one thing. She turned around to find the Red Medic rubbing lotion onto her back. "Hello." He said, waving at her. How did she respond? Well with a scream of course! Upon hearing the scream, Piper looked up. Quick as a flash, she grabbed her baseball bat. "Red Medic in the base!" Piper yelled. "Red Medic in the base!" "What's wrong Fräulein?" Medic asked. "Aren't you happy to see me?" "No!" She said a she sat up, grabbing her towel to cover her chest. "What are you doing here?" "Looking for you my love!" He said. "I missed you." "You saw me an hour ago!" Alice paused. "Did you just call me your love?" "Yes, I did!" He smiled at her, getting closer. "You are my beloved, darling Fräulein and I never want to be away from you again! Now give your Medic a kiss!" He suddenly puckered his lips and leaned forward. Alice stood up as quickly as she could, running back towards the base. "Ah, she is playing hard to get! Alright, my little _Tasse Kuchen_! Here I come!" He declared. "Oh no you don't!" Piper swiftly brought it down on the Medic's head. He fell over, completely knocked out. Piper spat on him. "Nobody chases my friend on my watch!" She said before heading inside. Alice had stopped when she realized that the Medic was no longer chasing her. Sighing with relief, she fixed her towel to cover up her chest. She then saw Piper running towards her with a slightly bloodied bat. The young woman smiled at Alice, showing her gapped teeth. "You okay?" She asked. "I am, thanks to you!" Alice said. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PISS BUCKET!" The two women turned to see a dripping wet Mandy running towards them, the Red Scout close behind. "I just wanna wash your back!" He said. "Okay, after this can someone explain what is going on?" Piper said. As Mandy ran past them, Piper took her bat and hit the Red Scout square in the jaw. He tumbled backward, blood dripping from his face. Once she was sure he was out, Piper grabbed him by the neck of shirt and dragged him outside. She tossed him beside the passed out Medic. Alice and Mandy watched, still a bit wary. Piper proceeded to tie the two men up before walking back to her team mates. "They'll wake up sooner or later," She said. "What should we do with them?" "Take them back to the Red base of course!" Mandy said. "I don't want them here!" "Me either!" Alice shivered. "Oh god, he touched my back!" "At least he didn't see you naked!" Alice said. "I'm going to find Olga so we can take these two back." Piper said. 


	3. Chapter Three: Love, American Style

Oh my godddddddddd. I'm so sorry this took so longggggggggggg. Thank you guys for your reviewssssssssss. *hugs and kisses*

Chapter Three: Love, American Style Piper knocked on the gate of the Red Base. She tapped her foot and waited. God, what was taking them so long? These two were going to wake up soon and she really wasn't in the mood to knock them out again. Her bat had enough blood on it already. Olga was also getting tired of waiting. Lucky for her, the two men that she held were not that heavy. But in all honestly, Piper just did not liking being so close to the Red base. She did not trust these men at all. From inside the Red base, Spy, Sniper and Solider watched the two women. They were confused because the women of the Blue team rarely came over to their side. They were also confused because both their Medic and Scout had been knocked out. They weren't even supposed to be fighting right now. What was going on? "I was wondering where those two had gone," Spy said. "But it makes no sense that for them to bother the ladies of Blu." "Maybe they were bored," Sniper shrugged. "Guess we better go collect them." "Out of the way, maggots!" Solider said. "I got this!" Piper blew a bubble and it popped. Finally, she heard the gate opening. She saw the Red Solider coming her way. Finally! She wanted to get home and watch her stories. However, Cupid had another idea. She was watching from the Sniper's hideout. Smiling, she watched as the man walked towards the young girl. Oh, they would be perfect together! Now if only she could get a good shot. "Can I help you, ladies?" Solider asked. "We gots a delivery," Piper pointed to the Medic and Scout. "These yours." "Yes, those maggots belong to us," Solider said. "You can leave them here." "Good! Now make sure they stay here!" Piper demanded. "I don't take orders from kids." Solider said. "Fuck you." Piper returned. "What did you say to me?" Oh, everyone here was so crass! Cupid sighed. Maybe being in love would help. Cupid gave the heart-shaped gem on her wand a kiss before waving it in the air. Another pink beam came from it and hit the Solider directly. He cried out as the beam engulfed him. Piper and Olga jumped back. Sniper and Spy lost visual, the beam interfering with the cameras. "What the bloody hell was that?" Sniper asked. "Quickly, get to the gate!" Spy shouted. The beam soon died down. Solider shook his head, a bit disoriented. That's when he saw her. The love of his life! She was so beautiful with her strong, long legs and her adorable pigtails! Oh, how he longed to hold her, kiss her, caress her! What a perfect American woman she was! He imagined all the wonderful, strong American children they would have. The world seemed right because now, he had found her! Solider reached out towards Piper, a perverted look on his face. Upon seeing it, Piper backed away. "C'mere cupcake!" He suddenly shouted. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Piper said. She jumped over Solider as he tried to grab her and Piper immediately sped into the RED base, leaving Solider with Olga. Olga had dropped both Scout and Medic, ready to grab the newly love struck Solider. As Piper dashed into the RED base, Solider followed after her. "You can't hide from me!" He sang. "I'm gonna find you and when I do, I'm gonna cuddle the crap outta ya!" "Nope!" Piper said as she hide behind some crates. "All of my nope!" "Oh sugar lips! Where are you hiding?" Solider asked. Piper gulped. Of all the men in the world, it had to be the Solider that suddenly fell in love with her? Why him? Couldn't it have been the Sniper or even the Spy? At least they showered. Plus, their accents were kinda hot. However, she didn't really have time to think about this right now. What was she going to do? "There you are cutie!" Piper was about to yell when she realized that the Solider hadn't found her. Confused, she peered out to take a look. Wait, there was another Piper! Where did that one come from? "Yes, I am here!" The fake Piper said. "Now come here and give me a hug." The Solider complied, obviously happy. Piper watched as her doppelganger took out a knife. Wait that was the red Spy! He brought the knife down in Soldier's back. Upon being stabbed, the other man's body began slack and collapsed to the ground. Spy changed back to his suave, handsome self as Sniper joined him. "What the hell was that?" Sniper asked. "I have no idea," The Frenchman responded. "I guess we should go get Medic and Scout." Piper sighed with relief. Once Spy left, she got out from behind the crates. She ran all the way back to the gate. Spy was already there. He had Scout over his shoulder while Sniper had Medic slumped against him. Olga spotted Piper and a look of relief spread over her face. "Thank god you are alright leetle Scout." She said. "I'm fine," Piper said. "Nothing I can't handle." "Ladies, I am terribly sorry for my colleagues' odd and disgusting behavior," Spy said. "Please, accept my apologies." "Just keep them on your side okay?" Piper said, climbing up onto Olga's back. "Let's blow this popsicle stand." Olga nodded and walked away with the small woman on her shoulders. Spy watched them until he could no longer see them. He then carried Scout into the base with Sniper behind him. Once the two men were tied up along with Solider, Spy called the remaining mercs in for a meeting. He explained the situation and showed the footage from earlier. "That's mighty strange," Engineer said. "And you said that Solly just tried to grab at the lady Scout?" "Yeah. He sounded like he wanted to love on her." Sniper said. "What were Scout and Medic doing at the Blu base?" Demo asked, looking at the passed out mercs. "I haven't the foggiest idea," Spy sighed. "Something strange is going on." "They are waking up." Heavy commented. Scout was the first to open his eyes. He blinked a few times before realizing where he was. "Aw man!" He groaned. "What happened? One moment I'm with the girl of dreams and now I'm back at this sausage fest." "Scout, what were you doing over at the Blu base?" Spy asked. "Seeing my girl!" Scout said as he struggled to get free. "Who is probably extremely lonely without me." "I see. And um, who is your girl exactly?" Spy continued. "The Blu Sniper! Duh!" "Wait—you're in love with the enemy?" Sniper asked. "What are you deaf? I love the Blu Sniper!" "Lad, you don't even know the woman's first name!" Demo shook his head. "Or how old she is or if she's married! You can't love her!" "You're just jealous because we're in love!" Scout stuck his tongue out. "I agree with Demo. Leetle Scout cannot love woman if he doesn't know anything about her." Heavy mused. "Screw ya'll!" Scout grunted. "Let me out of these ropes!" "Not happening," Engineer replied. "We can't have you harassing ladies." "It's not harassment, its love!" Scout declared. "What is going on?" Medic stirred. "Where is _meine Rosenknospe_?" "Glad you could join us," Spy turned to Medic. "Now who are you talking about?" "The Blu Demowoman of course!" Medic replied. "Where is she?" "Oh bloody hell," Sniper rubbed his temples. "We have three men claiming to be in love with women they know nothing about." "I do know something about her!" Medic sounded offended. "What's her name?" Demo asked. "Beloved!" "How old is she?" Engineer inquired. "She's immortal!" "Do you know if she already married?" Heavy requested. "It doesn't matter. I can kill him." "I'm sensing a pattern here," Spy said. "I think we should lock the three of them up until we figure out what is wrong with them." "I agree," Engineer rubbed his chin. "I also don't like the idea of them bothering the ladies. I know they're our enemies but I still don't like it." "Yeah," Demo agreed. "These lads are acting a tad bit creepy if you ask me." 


	4. Moving to Archive of Our Own

Okay, I'm not sure what is going on but no matter what I do I can't post Chapter 4 because the formatting goes all weird. So I'm going to move this story to Archie of our Own. You can find it under the same title and you can find it under my name. Again, sorry about this.

Love, Mockery


End file.
